


hue hue BR sexytimes

by Alaryl Stole My Provenance Weapon (daikonsekuhara)



Series: i crave the sweet release (of death) [2]
Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikonsekuhara/pseuds/Alaryl%20Stole%20My%20Provenance%20Weapon
Summary: "b-baka!" feelix-chan exclaimed, blushing





	

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe you clicked this


End file.
